Neve
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Anna fica doente graças a um inocente dia em que se pode ver pequenos flocos de neve... Qual será a reação de Yoh? Leia e descubra
1. Capítulo I

**Neve**

O céu já estava começando a tornar-se escuro, mas ainda assim, pequenos flocos de neve caiam dele, pousando suavemente sobre os telhados das casas e as copas das arvores. Olhou para a janela, preocupado. Yoh Asakura estava sentado próximo à janela, observando os flocos esbranquiçados caírem vagarosamente, como se estivesse contando-os. Nada disso. Apesar de olhar a neve com insistência, como se quisesse admitir para si mesmo que estava muito concentrado nela, sua mente tornava a se voltar para uma única pessoa.

Sua noiva, Anna Kyoyama.

Ele suspirou desanimado, vendo a neve começar a cair com mais rapidez. Com certeza iria nevar bastante aquela noite. Amidamaru voltou os olhos cautelosamente para seu mestre, curioso, e em seguida fechou os olhos.

_- Não se preocupe, Yoh. Ela já vai voltar_. – aquela voz ecoou pelo aposento vazio e chegou aos ouvidos do xamã. Este abriu os olhos e fixou-os no samurai.

_- _É que a Anna saiu faz tempo e tenho certeza de que essa neve mais ficar mais forte.

_- Hmmm..._ – Amidamaru olhou de esguelha para Yoh e estudou o aposento logo em seguida. – _essa casa fica muito quieta quando a senhorita Anna está ausente, não é?_

_- _É... tem razão. – Yoh respondeu, com o olhar meio perdido. – "Espero que ela chegue logo."

_- Yoh_.

_- _Hu?

_- Você gosta mesmo da senhorita Anna... certo?_ – o xamã foi pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta. Ele virou-se para o amigo, perplexo. Nem ele mesmo sabia o que sentia em relação a itako... Ta certo que eles iriam se casar, mas na verdade, eles tinham sido escolhidos um para o outro. Quanto a si mesmo não sabia, mas tinha certeza absoluta que Anna não sentia nada por ele. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça ao lembrar-se do duro treinamento que ela lhe dava. Realmente, ela não sentia nada por ele.

_- E..._ – Amidamaru foi impedido de continuar ao ouvir um barulho perto dali. Parecia ser da porta de entrada. Yoh levantou-se de um salto.

_- _Anna...? – bastou ele chegar a alguns metros de distancia da porta, para ver sua noiva em pé. A neve cobria-a da cabeça aos pés e, Yoh percebeu, seu rosto estava levemente vermelho. Será que acontecera alguma coisa? Ele aproximou-se, preocupado.

_- _Ei, Anna, o que aconteceu? – a itako sentia sua vista embaçar a todo o momento. Não precisava ser nenhum inteligente para saber que ela estava passando mal. Não queria perder a postura na frente de Yoh e Amidamaru, mas a dor foi mais forte, e lentamente ela perdeu as forças que ainda lhe restavam. Antes que ela caísse no chão, Yoh a segurou. O espírito do samurai olhou sem acreditar.

_- O que aconteceu com a senhorita Anna, Yoh?_

_- _Ela apenas desmaiou. – lentamente, o xamã levantou do chão, carregando a itako nos braços. Enquanto encaminhava-se para o quarto dela, Yoh percebeu que a garota estava queimando em febre. Provavelmente ela havia pegado um resfriado por causa da neve.

_- Yoh-_

_- _Não se preocupe, Maru. – ele virou o rosto sorrindo para o amigo. – eu posso cuidar dela.

Amidamaru limitou-se a um suspiro. Pessoas apaixonadas sempre agiam assim.

_- Tudo bem. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame._ – Yoh assentiu com a cabeça, e o espírito sumiu de vista. A porta do quarto de Anna estava aberta, e o garoto apenas deitou-a no futon, delicadamente. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a noiva, e constatou que o rosto dela continuava vermelho. Colocando uma mão na testa dela, ficou claro que a febre não ia abandona-la tão cedo.

_- _Por que você teve que inventar essa idéia de sair para tomar um ar fresco, hein?

* * *

Anna lentamente abriu os olhos, sentindo o cobertor aquece-la. Não restava duvida de que Yoh havia tomado conta dela. O quarto estava ligeiramente escuro, e para sua surpresa (??) seu noivo não estava ali por perto. Recuperando as forças, ela sentou-se no futon vagarosamente, e sentiu algo escorregar de sua testa para seu colo.

_- _Hu? – olhou para a toalhinha que, ela supunha, Yoh estava usando para secar o suor que escorria de seu rosto, graças à febre. Ela suspirou. Por causa do passeio que havia inventado, naquele momento se encontrava naquele estado deprimente. Com febre, dor de cabeça e um enjôo terrível. Yoh acharia que ela era fraca demais, que não agüentava um simples resfriado.

Definitivamente, não queria ficar ali deitada, sentindo-se frágil por causa de tudo aquilo. E onde diabos será que estava o Yoh?! Como bom noivo, ele deveria estar lá ao seu lado, cuidando dela!

_Que idiotice_... Ela suspirou, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios. Quanta mentira estava pensando... Tudo que queria era ficar perto dele e aquelas palavras idiotas, eram apenas para esconder seu sentimento. Por que justo no momento em que ela precisava dele, ele não estava?! Aquilo era um complô! Só podia ser!

_- _"Anna, pare de mentir. Você precisa dele em todos os momentos." – cansada daqueles pensamentos – e daquela vontade de vomitar – Anna levantou-se do futon. No começo, sentiu-se tonta, e teve que se apoiar na parede, enquanto sua cabeça parava de girar.

Logo caminhou até a sacada. Podia ver que caía pouca neve, mas o vento ainda era muito gélido, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Pelo menos o enjôo passara.

Ela apoiou-se na sacada, admirando todo aquele lugar coberto de neve. Os topos das casas brancos e as arvores também. Tinha certeza que já estava tarde, e por isso não havia ninguém nas ruas. Sorte, porque a neve cobria todo o chão. O céu estava mais claro, podendo-se ver as estrelas com clareza e os flocos de neve estavam cada vez mais bonitos.

_Bonitos... como o Yoh_. Ela pegou-se surpresa pelo próprio pensamento. Como podia pensar naquele xamã que, provavelmente, estava dormindo, esquecendo que sua noiva estava doente?! Ela mesma não entendia por que o amava.

_- _"Droga... Anna, seu cérebro esta sendo afetado pelo resfriado. Essa é a única explicação para esses pensamentos..." – Ela suspirou desanimada. Em seguida, sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem. Não, não era por causa do vento gélido. Yoh... Yoh estava carregando-a nos braços!

_- _Y-Yoh! O que você acha que ta fazendo?! – ela sentia sua face queimar cada vez mais, com o contato com a pele dele. O xamã suspirou.

_- _Anna, você não aprende mesmo. Vai acabar piorando se pegar esse vento gelado aqui fora. – sem esperar qualquer permissão, ele a levou para o quarto dela novamente. Claro que até lá, Anna continuava a brigar com ele, tentando se libertar dos braços do noivo. Claro também que no fim, tudo que queria era isso mesmo... Estar nos braços do xamã.

Quando chegaram no aposento, Yoh a deitou no futon. Anna sentiu o sangue ferver na suas veias. Ele nem ao menos escutara uma palavra do que estava dizendo antes de chegar ao seu quarto! Antes que o tapa pudesse acertar o rosto de Yoh, ele segurou os dois pulsos da jovem, prendendo-a contra o futon.

_- _Ei, por que você está tão violenta, hein? – o garoto perguntou, quase que curioso. Anna tinha certeza de que estava corada e não apenas por causa da febre.

_- _Cale a boca e me solte!

_- _Só se eu quiser levar um tapa, né? – por que ele continuava mantendo aquele tom brincalhão?!

_- _Você não tem o direito de dizer nada, entendeu? Enquanto eu estava aqui, com febre, você estava dormindo! Então não fale como se tivesse moral pra isso!

Yoh tinha uma expressão confusa na face.

_- _Mas eu não estava dormindo. Tinha ido apenas tomar água e...

_- _Não me interessa. Que tipo de noivo você é, hein?!

_- _Ei, mas quem você acha que colocou aquele pano na sua testa? – Anna olhou de esguelha para a toalhinha, ao seu lado. O arrependimento começou a invadi-la.

_- _Eu estava realmente preocupado com você, Anna... Desculpe, eu prometo que não vou sair do seu lado, está bem assim?

_- _"Yoh..." – ela não conseguia falar... Talvez fosse por causa das palavras duras que dissera a ele, sabendo que ele estava mesmo preocupado...

Ou talvez fosse pela proximidade de seus rostos. Não sabia se era efeito do resfriado, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que Yoh estava cada vez mais perto... E mais perto... _Por favor, que seja apenas impressão_...

* * *

**Olá o/ Sou eu novamente n.n'**

**Como vcs podem ver, dessa vez a fic vai ter capítulos. Poucos, mas vai n.n'**

**Apenas espero que vcs gostem e mandem reviews, por favor n.n**


	2. Capítulo II

Seus pensamentos não foram suficientes. Naquele momento, não existia mais distancia entre eles. Anna desfez-se de seus pensamentos – em sua opinião, patéticos – e, talvez fosse porque estava fraca demais, entregou-se aquele beijo tão suave. Sentiu o aperto em seus pulsos, diminuir, e não sentia mais aquele frio... seu corpo estava aquecendo-se por dentro.

Não importava se seu coração havia derretido, porque estava gostando do beijo e nem os seus pensamentos iriam atrapalha-la de explorar aquela sensação tão boa de tê-lo junto de si. Mesmo que fosse apenas por aquele momento.

Yoh separou seus lábios dos dela, e a primeira coisa que sentiu em seguida foi uma dor aguda na bochecha. Ele olhou, sem acreditar para a itako. Por que ela havia lhe dado um tapa? Se não tivesse gostado do beijo, então era só dizer, mas não precisava partir para a violência.

- A-Anna... por que você...?

- Yoh, fique calado. – o xamã obedeceu. Ela estava sentada no futon e tinha a franja cobrindo seus olhos. Yoh não podia imaginar se ela estava arrependida ou com raiva. Esperava que estivesse errado e não fosse nenhuma das duas.

Depois de um momento de silencio, Yoh decidiu que seria melhor se saísse por um instante.

- Você... quer que eu traga água? – Anna ficou em silencio. Quem sabe estivesse mesmo precisando de água para se acalmar... Com um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, Anna pode perceber que Yoh havia deixado o aposento. Ela deixou-se cair de costas no futon. Não acreditava no próprio ato...! Como podia ter dado um tapa na cara dele assim?! Logo depois de um beijo! Bom, podia dizer que aquilo fora muito atrevimento...

Mas ainda não conseguia entender a si mesma. Ainda a pouco estava reclamando que ele não tomava conta dela e que queria tê-lo por perto, mas depois de um beijo ela dá um tapa na cara dele...! Francamente, estava começando a considerar a hipótese de ninguém merece-la como noiva. Que tipo de noiva dá um tapa na cara do seu futuro marido depois de um beijo?

- Droga... por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? – mas a culpa havia sido toda do Yoh. Por que ele não avisou que iria beija-la, e assim ela poderia se preparar psicologicamente para aquilo. O vento frio cortou sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer. A jovem embrulhou-se com o cobertor, e um pensamento lhe ocorreu: percebeu que não se sentia aquecida da mesma forma que ficou no momento do beijo.

- Anna? – ela virou-se pra vê-lo entrando no quarto, com o copo de água na mão. O xamã ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, e colocou a mão na testa da jovem, fazendo-a sentir o coração disparar. Estava mais quente do que antes. Yoh olhou-a. – não vai beber a água?

- Lie. – ela afastou rapidamente a hipótese de beber água. Ainda queria sentir o gosto daquele beijo por mais tempo. – não precisa mais.

Ele apenas suspirou. Lembrou-se de quando encontrou Amidamaru quando foi pegar água para a itako.

Flashback:

_Yoh, que barulho foi esse_? O.O

Hã? O que? – o espírito olhou atentamente para o rosto do mestre, e percebeu algo diferente.

_Por que seu rosto está vermelho_?

Ah, é... – o garoto tocou a bochecha, de leve, relembrando a dor que sentira ali. – levei um tapa da Anna.

O.O _M-mas... o que você fez?_

Er... – Yoh olhou para qualquer ponto interessante no chão, sentindo seu rosto corar. – n-nada.

_Hmmm_... – Amidamaru olhou-o, desconfiado.

Depois a gente conversa, Maru.

Fim do flashback

Podia ter certeza que o espírito ficara sem entender, mas ele próprio ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que nem precisaria contar para o samurai, porque com certeza, algum espírito naquela casa tinha visto o momento do beijo, e iria espalhar pra toda a comunidade fantasma existente ali. Inclusive, Amidamaru.

Suspirou... Como era difícil morar numa casa mal assombrada. Lembrava-se quando Anna havia dito que não havia um mínimo de privacidade ali. Agora entendia o porque dela ter dito aquilo. Bom, pelo menos não precisaria contar esse fato tão embaraçoso para o amigo.

Anna começou a sentir o silencio pesar entre os dois. Tava certo que não tinham nem clima pra dizer alguma coisa, mas não estava mais agüentando aquele silencio. Não que ficasse falando toda hora, mas era realmente estranho ficar perto daquele Yoh calado, completamente emudecido. E antes que aquele silencio continuasse a pairar sobre suas cabeças, ela pode ouvir a voz de Yoh.

- Anna... eu vou dormir aqui, está bem? – a itako não acreditou naquelas palavras. Depois de tanto tempo de silencio, ele abre a boca pra falar aquilo?! E o pior de tudo era que sua mente continuava a gritar "sim, sim, sim!!". Não sabia o que dizer, e a situação ficou pior quando começou a sentir o rosto corar.

Ele mesmo não acreditava no que acabara de falar. Como podia pedir uma coisa dessas?! Ainda mais depois de tudo que acontecera!! Yoh estava começando a imaginar a dor que sentiria depois daquela pergunta. Outro tapa estava a caminho. Tinha plena certeza...

- Por que? – o xamã ficou surpreso por ouvir aquilo, sem antes levar um soco ou tapa ou pontapé... Mas pelo menos já passara pela parte mais difícil... Ou será que não?

- Desse jeito eu vou cuidar melhor de você. – rapidamente outra coisa lhe veio a mente. – e alem do mais, eu prometi que não ia mais sair do seu lado, lembra?

Anna não quis acreditar que aquela maldita promessa fora ela própria quem causara. Indiretamente, ela fora a culpada por aquela promessa, por aquela pergunta e pela sensação de frio que estava sentindo no estomago. Tudo culpa dela! Como podia ter sido tão irresponsável a esse ponto?! Não importava mais, porque agora Anna teria que pagar pelo seu erro. Um jeito meio estranho de pagar, porque ela estava realmente gostando do fato de dormir perto do Yoh.

- "Anna no baka!" – ela balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos. Yoh olhou-a, confuso.

- "Será que ela está se sentindo mal?" Ei, Anna-

- Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. – a jovem respondeu, virando as costas pra ele, já deitada no futon. Não queria que ele enxergasse seu rubor. Yoh voltou os olhos pra ela, em parte confuso. Escutara mesmo o que achava que tinha escutado? Anna tinha deixado ele dormir com ela? Fosse sonho ou não, em menos de um minuto ele já estava deitado no futon, ao lado da noiva.

Alguns minutos depois, ele olhou-a de esguelha e viu que a jovem estava tremendo levemente... Sem dúvida estava com frio, por causa da febre. Sem hesitar, o xamã virou-se de frente pra ela, e enlaçou a cintura da itako com seu braço, puxando-a para perto de si. Pelo menos poderia proporciona-la um pouco de calor.

O que ele não fazia idéia era que Anna ainda estava acordada e que ela sentiu o coração disparar e o ar fugir de seus pulmões ao sentir o xamã abraça-la por trás delicadamente. Naquele momento queria apenas desfrutar a companhia dele ali, com a respiração em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Mas por dentro conseguia sentir um calor invadi-la.

Lentamente, eles conseguiram dormir.

* * *

Yoh novamente retirou o pano da testa dela, percebendo que a febre estava baixando. Suspirou aliviado. Durante todo aquele tempo, tentara não dormir – mas acabou dormindo por uma hora, mais ou menos – e havia notado que a febre tinha voltado no meio da noite. Tinha que admitir que ficou preocupado, mas depois de algum tempo, a febre estava começando a abandona-la.

Acreditava que estava com olheiras terríveis, porque não pregara os olhos em nenhum momento depois da pequena dormida, mas não importava porque, afinal, seu sacrifício não foi em vão, e Anna estava melhorando. Pelo menos ela conseguia dormir. Sentado no futon, Yoh pousou a mão na testa dela, apenas para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Sim, estava tudo bem.

O jovem deitou-se no futon, cuidadosamente para não acordar Anna. Tentou dormir, sem sucesso. Virou-se de frente para a jovem e percebeu que ela também estava de frente pra ele, exceto pelo fato de que a itako estava dormindo. A proximidade com ela estava fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido... Olhando atentamente para a face da garota, lembrou-se de quando – por um momento – não houve distancia entre os dois. Tê-la tão próxima de si, estava tentando-o a beija-la novamente. Ela estava provocando-o, mesmo que inconsciente!

Teria que beija-la, mesmo que soubesse de todas as porradas que ia levar se ela acordasse. Relembrou-se da dor do tapa, do pontapé e do soco. Uma gota surgiu na sua cabeça; era meio doloroso, mas valia a pena correr o risco para sentir o gosto dos lábios dela novamente.

- "Anna... eu sei que você vai querer me matar depois, mas... eu realmente não posso mais me controlar!" – estava aproximando-se cada vez mais da face dela... Fechou seus olhos vagarosamente. E podia ter certeza de que se as batidas do seu coração o denunciasse, iria querer a morte. Lentamente, ele pode sentir os lábios dela nos seus... Havia beijado-a de leve, apenas para não acorda-la, e sua surpresa foi imensa quando sentiu a jovem corresponder depois de um tempinho.

Anna havia acordado...! Mas ela não havia batido nele, então será que aquilo significava alguma coisa? Bom, naquele momento não importava... O rapaz deixou-se perder no momento, e aprofundou o beijo quando Anna permitiu faze-lo. Quase que relutantemente, ambos se separaram. E agora?

* * *

**Yo, minna o/**

**Desculpem a demora do capítulo, mas é que eu estava com uns probleminhas que me impediram de continua-lo... Bom, mas ele está aqui XD**

**E gostaria de agradeceras reviews que recebi no primeiro capítulo n.n Domo arigatou, minna o/**

**Ah, sim... e falando em reviews, vou agradecer a algumas pessoas aqui mesmo, porque eu não sei os e-mails delas n.n':**

Hitomi Higurashi: 

Muito obrigada por achar isso da fic E que gostou o/ Fico muito feliz E aqui esta o capítulo novo XD Ah, sim! Obrigada também por comentar minha outra fic "Baka" Domo arigatou o/ 

Agora, tem as pessoas que comentaram nas minhas outras fics, que também não sei o mail:

_Omokage:_

Waddy & Honey: 

Obrigada pela sua review Espero que esteja lendo as minhas outras fics e que esteja gostando / 

_Baka: _

Tao Daisuka: 

Arigatou, Tao Muito obrigada mesmo pelas suas palavras Ah, sim... e me manda as suas fics por mail, para eu ler, por favor Adoraria muito o/

**Se eu esqueci alguém, peço que por favor me perdoe, mas saiba que seu comentário é muito importante pra mim o/**

**E deixem reviews, por favor n.n**

**Bjs**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

Anna havia acordado...! Mas ela não havia batido nele, então será que aquilo significava alguma coisa? Bom, naquele momento não importava... O rapaz deixou-se perder no momento, e aprofundou o beijo quando Anna permitiu faze-lo. Quase que relutantemente, ambos se separaram. E agora?

Silencio.

Olhos nos olhos.

Surpresa.

- Anna... – Yoh não sabia o que dizer. Ainda estava de frente pra sua noiva, e não conseguia mais fitar aqueles olhos sem se perder ali. – eu...

- "Yoh... baka... por que você fez isso?" – a itako estava perplexa demais para ao menos abrir a boca. Queria apenas entender por que ele havia beijado-a... indefesa! Seria possível que ele não compreendia o coração de uma jovem apaixonada?! Ela tinha apenas duas opções: dar um tapa ou beija-lo novamente.

_Grandes opções... _As duas lhe pareciam muito atrativas, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer das duas, ele murmurou algo. Olhando nos seus olhos... Olhando nos seus olhos!! Como ele tinha coragem pra tanto?!

- Gomen ne... – Anna continuava a encara-lo. Aquele pedido de desculpas ainda estava ecoando na sua mente, e seu cérebro parecia lento demais para decifra-lo mais rápido. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia beijado-a desprevenida e ela havia correspondido... Não era possível que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo em apenas um dia!

Tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, ela analisou cada traço do rosto de seu noivo. Ele tinha uma expressão meio cansada... Mas por que? Ela arregalou os olhos com a única resposta que viera a sua mente.

- Yoh... você ficou a noite toda cuidando de mim?

- É claro que sim, Anna.

- Você é um bobo.

- Hã?

- Você vai treinar estando cansado ou não, entendeu?

- De jeito nenhum. Você precisa repousar e eu não vou te deixar levantar daqui, Anna. Nem vem. – sem qualquer coisa pra dizer ou para brigar com ele, a itako apenas disse, voltando a ser a Anna de sempre.

- Vai fazer o café, Yoh. Estou morrendo de fome. – como da outra vez, virou-se de costas pra ele, tentando esconder sua face corada. Ela mal imaginava o quanto o jovem achava que ela ficava bonita daquela maneira. Yoh percebeu que Anna estava quase boa, porque estava voltando ao normal. Ele levantou-se, preparado para fazer o café, antes que viesse bronca.

Em pouco tempo, o xamã estava ali no quarto, com a bandeja contendo o café da manha dela. A jovem olhou surpresa pro seu noivo.

- Obrigada, Yoh... – o garoto ficou surpreso de ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Anna, mas sorriu.

- Não posso deixar minha noiva doente, não é? – um singelo sorriso se formou nos lábios da itako. – e você se sente melhor?

- Hai.

* * *

Amidamaru estava no telhado da casa, observando o local, iluminado pelos raios de Sol. Perguntava-se se aqueles dois ao menos sabiam que já era de manha. Suspirou, com uma gota.

- _Hã_? – o espírito viu alguém chegando na casa. Era uma figura pequena e só poderia ser o Manta. Desceu do telhado, ficando na frente dele. – _oi Manta_ .

- Bom dia, Amidamaru .

- _O que você veio fazer aqui?_

Que pergunta, hein?-.-' Resolvi dar uma passadinha e falar com o Yoh .

- _Ih, não vai dar, Manta. u.u''_

- Ué, mas por que? Não me diga que o Yoh saiu pra fazer as compras?

- _Lie, ele está aqui, mas é que..._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

- _Não . Só que não vamos poder entrar na casa, porque o Yoh e a senhorita Anna estão aí._

- Bom, e... qual é o problema? Eles sempre estão aí, Amidamaru.

- _Ontem eu vi os dois dormindo abraçados. No quarto da senhorita Anna._

- O que?! o.o

- _É isso mesmo... e ontem o Yoh levou um tapa, então deve ter acontecido alguma coisa entre os dois._

- Entendi... por isso não podemos atrapalharo.o' – mas mesmo assim, o estudante não acreditava que o Yoh e a Anna tinham dormido no mesmo quarto, debaixo do mesmo lençol e abraçados! Nossa, tinha que saber de todos os detalhes diretamente do Yoh.

* * *

- Parece que o Manta chegou. – comentou Yoh, observando a sacada de esguelha. Pode sentir a presença dele. – eu vou lá falar com ele .

O xamã estava na porta do quarto, quando voltou para o futon onde Anna estava sentada, e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. A itako encarou-o, intrigada.

- Algum problema, Yoh?

- Não, é que... só pra você ter certeza... aishiteru . - Anna apenas não deixou nada cair, porque não tinha nada na mão, e por sorte não tinha nada na boca também, porque senão teria se engasgado. Yoh era mesmo cara-de-pau... Queria entender como ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas daquela forma tão simples. Será que ele havia treinado? Não, Yoh não iria treinar aquilo só pra dizer pra ela. Mas por mais que tentasse encontrar a mentira nos olhos dele, a itako não conseguia. Então, ele estava mesmo falando sinceramente... Ela fechou os olhos, deixando um sorriso singelo se formar em seus lábios.

Yoh sentiu a bochecha arder pela segunda vez. Desde quando ela estava com aquela mania de dar tapa tão freqüentemente? E o que ele falara de tão ruim assim pra merecer um tapa logo pra começar o dia? Seu olhar encontrou o de Anna, e ele mostrava incredulidade. Logo a voz da jovem, invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Baka... eu também te amo... – Yoh arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar que realmente tinha escutado aquilo. Iria perguntar o que ela dissera, mas acabaria levando outro tapa, então desistiu. Apesar de realmente estar grato por saber que ela sentia o mesmo, ainda sentia sua bochecha latejando, onde estava a marca da mão dela.

- Mas, Anna, por que eu levei aquele tapa?

- Vai logo, que o Manta está te esperando. – o garoto apenas suspirou ao notar o tom de voz dela, que estava encerrando completamente a conversa.

* * *

- Ei, Yoh, o que aconteceu? – a voz de Manta foi a primeira a chegar nos seus ouvidos, quando ele alcançou o mesmo local de Maru e do garoto.

- Como assim?

- Seu rosto ta vermelho.

- Ah, ta... – o xamã suspirou desanimado, ao perceber que a marca da mão de Anna continuava em sua bochecha. – ganhei outro tapa.

- Mas o que você fez pra ela?

- Ora, nada. – ele deu de ombros, enquanto prosseguia. – eu apenas disse que a amava.

Manta e Amidamaru sentiram o queixo encostar no chão, e suas faces ganharem um certo tom avermelhado.

- _Yoh, como você disse isso?!_

- Dizendo, né Maru?

- Então quer dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem de noite também? – Yoh olhou de esguelha pro seu espírito guardião, o qual fingiu nem estar vendo. Provavelmente, ele havia contado para o Manta e por isso que o estudante estava perguntando.

- Bom... suponhamos que sim...

- Eu quero saber de todos os detalhes, Yoh!!

- E-ei, mas o que você tá pensando que aconteceu? – Yoh estava começando a sentir a face corar.

- Ora, eu sei de tudo que acontece aqui, então não tente mentir pra mim.

Naquele momento, Anna observava os três da sacada. Mas seu olhar pairou sobre seu noivo, lembrando-se do quanto ele fora atencioso durante aquela noite... E das ultimas palavras dele naquela manha. Na verdade, controlou-se para não pular em cima dele, quando o escutou dizendo que a amava. Mas não podia se deixar levar pelos sentimentos, afinal, era quase uma Asakura.

Asakura...

Seu olhar acompanhou um pequeno floco de neve até o chão. Mesmo de manha estava começando a nevar... Apenas não podia amaldiçoar aquela neve, porque graças a ela passara por tudo aquilo naquela noite. E graças a ela pode dormir abraçada com Yoh, pode ouvir ele dizendo que a ama e pode sentir o gosto dos lábios dele.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ao lembrar-se de como era a sensação de ter os lábios colados aos dele.

- Yoh...

- E-ei, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – o xamã tinha a face corada.

- Ah, Yoh, me conta!!! T.T

- _Eu também quero saber, Yoh _T.T

Ai, ninguém merece -.-''

Fim

Terminado: 28/09/04 – 21:40

* * *

**Yo, minna!!! o/**

**Bom, chegamos ao fim da fic, como já era de se esperar n.n' E eu fico muito feliz que todos vcs tenham acompanhado a fic e deixado suas reviews n.n Claro que eu imagino que existam pessoas que tenham lido a fic, mas não tenham comentado, mas mesmo assim... Domo Arigatou a todos vcs!! o/**

**Eu acho que vai demorar um pouco pra eu postar alguma outra fic de SK, pq estou muito ocupada com minhas fics de Naruto que tenho que terminar logo! T.TTalvez eu apareça com uma fic por aqui, mas acho bem dificil u.u'**

**Ah, sim, sim... Espero que tenham gostado desse ultimo capítulo, mas mesmo que não tenham gostado, deixem suas reviews, dizendo tudo que vcs tem direito n.n**

**Então, até a proxima fic de SKo/**

**Bjs**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
